thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Luc Crash
Lucas “Luc” Crash a.k.a Death or Lucifer, is the leader of a Satanic cult. He becomes Lola Byrne’s fiancé then husband. He is responsible for the deaths of Jimmy Cuervo and his girlfriend Lilly “Ignites the Dawn”. Luc is killed by Jimmy after Jimmy is resurrected by the crow. He is portrayed by David Boreanaz. The Crow: Wicked Prayer As Luc walks the grounds of the prison a bag is placed over his head and he is restrained by three officers and wrestled to the ground. Lola, who is waiting in a watch tower of a nearby church, takes the opportunity to take her shot and free Luc from his restraints. Luc then proceeds to knock out all three officers, and take the bag off his head. When Luc makes eye contact with Lola, he just glares at her while she blows him a kiss. Luc walks up to the steps of the church and stands there looking at the cross. Just then, War, Pestilence and Famine ride up in their cars behind Luc. War hands Luc a gun and tells him to lead the way. Luc walks back from the steps of the church and approaches a priest that Famine found hiding behind a car. After Famine pours oil on him, Luc threatens to light the man on fire. Luc blows out the match and tells him he was just kidding and turns around to walk away. Suddenly he turns back around and tries to shoot the priest but Lola intercepts him just in time and uses his arm to wrap it around her shoulder. Happy to see her, Luc asks Lola to marry him and she agrees and they kiss on the hood of his car. Later that afternoon, Luc and his gang break into Trading Post and Luc takes Lilly hostage. When Jimmy arrives to see Lilly he’s beaten down by Pestilence and War and Luc emerges from the back room restraining Lilly. Lilly hits Luc causing him to let go of her. When Lilly scrambles to grab a gun, Luc restrains her again, and tells her that he never had the option of loving someone like her. As Lilly continues to struggle, Luc comments that she’s a firecracker asking Lola if she remembers him telling her that. As Lilly and Jimmy are put in nooses, Jimmy begs Luc to let Lilly go as she doesn’t deserve it. Luc tells Jimmy that he always liked him and that he should’ve just stayed on his side of the road. Luc then walks away and sits facing a window. As Lola proceeds to taunt Lilly, Luc tells her that she’s wasting time, and Lola proceeds to stab out one of Lilly’s eyes. As Lilly screams, Luc looks out the window and remembers the time he used to be friends with Lilly and Jimmy. After Lola says the chant, Luc approaches Lilly’s body and Lola hands him a knife. Luc comments that without her eyes, Lilly will forever be lost in the spirit world. Luc walks over to Jimmy as Jimmy weakly calls out his name. Jimmy pulls Luc in close and whispers in his ear that he’s going to die. Luc tells Jimmy that he’s breaking his heart before he kicks the chair from underneath Jimmy’s feet leaving him dangling. Luc then proceeds to stab Jimmy in the chest and cut out his heart. As Lola continues to say a second chant, Jimmy’s heart turns to ash in Luc’s hand and the number 666 is burned into Luc’s chest. Luc lights Lola’s cigarette for her as he tells her that he feels good. Luc returns with the group to their hideout. In a chipper mood, Luc encourages everyone to eat. When Luc surveys the room, he realizes everyone seems somewhat dejected. He goes around handing the group food while reminding them what they’re fighting for and getting their spirits up. Luc says that Satan is going to walk in his shoes and their ultimate goal is revenge. They continue to party the night away and at some point Luc instructs Pestilence to get more alcohol, in the meantime, Luc will visit an old friend. That same night, Luc along with Famine, War and Lola walk into a church where a priest, Moses, is performing a marriage. Luc tells Moses that it’s a good idea not to lose his place in the book after War instructs him not to. He then comments that Moses has done well for himself, saying that he’s waited a long time for Moses to find success. When Moses tells Luc all he found was God, Luc asks him if he thinks God was the one who stuffs his collection box filled with money every time his mortgage was overdue. Luc goes on to say that he wanted Moses to taste success so that he could take it away. Moses, confused, asks who Luc is, and Luc replies that he’ll tell him for $47.66. Luc asks if Moses sees the resemblance between Luc himself and a preacher Moses shot and killed. As Moses insists that he has changed, Luc pulls out a gun and loads it, mocking Moses’ sentiment. On his instruction, Lola tosses Moses a gun, and demands that Moses pick it up and shoot first and maybe the bride will live. Luc turns his back and walks away, and urges Moses to shoot. When shots ring out, Moses finally picks up the gun but before he can shoot Luc turns around and shoots Moses in the chest. After shooting Moses, Luc instructs War to kill everyone else and leave the wife to suffer. He proceeds to ignore Lola’s question about his intentions, and says let alone spins the wheels of history and walks away as War kills the people in the room. Luc, War and Famine go to Rave-N-Fest and Lola is already there when they arrive. Luc is handed a cup of wine as he walks in, and he instructs War and Famine to “heard the lambs for slaughter“. When War says they don’t all deserve to die, Luc questions War if War’s brothers deserved to die when they worked in the mines, so others could profit. When Luc asks if they’ve seen the last of War, he smiles when War says that only the dead have seen the last of him. Luc sits back with Lola, and they watch the ensuing chaos. As he watches the chaos, Luc puts on a Native American headdress. When Jimmy suddenly appears he’s shocked and he asks Lola if they hadn’t killed Jimmy already. Luc signals to War to hold his fire and Lola comments the Jimmy became the crow like in the legend. Luc comments that God is finally paying attention. Luc greets Jimmy as Jimmy walks to his table. Luc reminds Jimmy of the time he taught him how to fight and taught him how to survive when they were younger. When Jimmy reminds Luc that Luc cut out his heart, Luc asks if Jimmy came back to make the wrong things right. Luc says that he’s trying to make the wrong things right too, and he agrees with Lola when she says they should form a club. Luc urges Jimmy to join him even though Jimmy says he’s not much of a joiner, saying that Jimmy could be his best man at his wedding. Luc and Lola laugh when Jimmy says he’s better at eulogies then wedding speeches. Luc stands up from the table and asks Jimmy what is the difference between the two of them. After Jimmy replies that he’s dead, he lunges at Lola but Luc stops him. Luc proceeds to throw Jimmy across the room and instructs War to shoot him, as Luc sits back down next to Lola. Luc then takes out an axe and spots the crow asking Lola what happens when an angel that loses its wings, and Lola replies that it falls. Luc then proceeds to throw the acts at the crow injuring it and making Jimmy vulnerable. Luc watches as War proceeds to kill everyone else in the room. When the room goes silent he takes off his Indian headdress and instructs Lola and War to leave with him. The trio arrive at a church and Luc approaches the church asking if they thought they could keep crows away from the party. War tells him that strength lies in attack not defense. When Lola starts getting cold feet Luc assures her that they don’t have to worry. Luc and Lola stand at the steps of the church and share a kiss before Luc picks her up and carries her through the threshold. Luc asks Cara Mia where El Niño is and after the second time Cara Mia finally gets El Niño’s attention. El Niño gets annoyed when Luc addresses him as Nino and Luc lifts his shirt to reveal the number 666 all over his torso, saying that he’s moving up in the world. Luc and Lola are prepped for the wedding and Luc wears a white suit. As a shoot out ensues outside of the church, Luc starts getting restless and demands that El Niño hurry up the process so he can be the antichrist. As soon as they are pronounced “the devil and his Shorty“, they share a kiss, and Lola stab Luc in the stomach. Although Luc collapses he pops back up and kisses Lola. When Jimmy walks in, Luc comments he’s going to get his revenge on God and all of his angels one at a time. He then proceeds to engage Jimmy in a fight launching him out of the church. Luc proceeds to stab Jimmy asking if he really wants to dance. Luc then takes Jimmy and crucifies him in the church and glares at Jimmy as he plays the piano. Luc hands Lola her knife back and urges her to take revenge after El Niño walks into the room. After Lola kills El Niño, Luc and Lola leave the church, and before getting into the car Luc tells the group at the door that he would kill all of them but he has to get to the burial ground. As they drive along the road, Lola comments that they can now consummate their marriage and she also says that Luc has seven days and seven nights before he has to go back. Luc tells Lola that seven days and seven nights is thinking too small and she’s in for seven year itch that she wants everyone to scratch. Luc proceeds to talk becoming more and more erratic. After they arrive at the gravesite, Luc tries to have sex with Lola and ignores her urges to look at her eyes. Just then Jimmy arrives in a hearse and interrupts them. When Jimmy asks if Luc has any respect for the dead, Luc says that Jimmy is starting to piss him off and they to engage in a fight, and Luc knocks Jimmy around. When the crow is healed by Harold’s dance, Jimmy’s strength returns to him and the tables turn and Jimmy proceeds to knock Luc around. As the sunrises, Luc realizes that everyone else is dead and he’s the only friend Jimmy’s got. As he lunges at Jimmy, Jimmy empales Luke through the chest. As he lay dying, Luc tells Jimmy to show the devil sympathy, and Jimmy proceeds to stabs Luc, killing him. Trivia * In the novel, The Crow: Wicked Prayer, that was released in 2000, Luc is known as Johnny Church Category:Antagonists Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters Category:Deceased